


The Plan

by a_crested_eagle



Series: Overwatch Dystopia AU [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, M/M, Overwatch Dystopia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crested_eagle/pseuds/a_crested_eagle
Summary: The most wanted heroes in the world come together and decide on a plan to take down Jack's Overwatch.





	1. Cyan

The faint sound of an engine could be heard from the vibrating floor of the transport. The cloaking was working the engine overtime but it was necessary. Fighter jets were soaring all over the land, scanning the area. Some had passed as close as fifty meters close to the transport, but they hadn’t discovered them yet.

Hanzo was sitting at the stairs at the back of the transport, observing the people in the transport.

At the lower stair steps, Hana was talking to Brigitte, rubbing her back reassuringly with her hand.

“It wasn’t our fault, _ae-in_. No one could know that they would find us today. There was no reason for us not to go for a walk.”

“But-”

“There was nothing we could do, even if we're there.”

“That’s not- No. The MEKA wouldn’t even be sent here if it wasn’t for us.”

Hana bit her lip and stopped talking. She moved into Brigitte’s lap and hugged her.

“Brigitte. Hana.” Hanzo spoke quietly. “Apologize to Ashe later and focus on making amends.” As the girls turned to look at him, he gave them a reassuring smile. “You already started with that by fixing the transport in, what, ten minutes? We’d all be captured if it wasn’t for your mechanical expertise.” He paused. “I’m not saying don’t be sorry. Just don’t let regret take you down.”

They didn’t answer immediately, but Brigitte’s back slowly straightened.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, thank you, Mr Shimada.”

“You're welcome. And Brigitte? For the tenth time, it’s Hanzo.”

* * *

He moved his gaze away from the girls. Sitting with her back at the now closed door, Ashe had fallen on her knees, her wet eyes firmly stuck on the black bowler hat in her hands. Amélie was hugging her from the side, softly caressing her hair, unable to find any comforting words.

Ashe had been almost unresponsive since Bob’s sacrifice. Amélie had to pull her into the transport. Since then, Ashe was ignoring everyone.

Hanzo felt for her, but if both Jesse’s and Amélie’s attempts had failed, he doubted that his words could bring any comfort.

He slowly got up and walked to the cockpit. Jesse was on the pilot seat, nervously steering the transport. Sombra was furiously typing something on her purple holo-computer. The cybernetics on her back were emitting a soft purple glow, indicating that typing wasn't the only thing she was doing.

“How are we doing, Jesse?” He asked the gunslinger.

“Not great.” Jesse pointed at a resource bar behind the wheel. ”See that? It’s our energy. The combination of flying, cloaking and jamming their scanners is draining it pretty fast.” The bar was half empty and was lowering fast.

“Do we have a plan?”

“I don’t. I don’t know about Sombra, she keeps ignoring me.”

“_¡Maldita sea!_” Sombra snapped. “I’m literally trying to create a new fucking language so excuse me for ignoring your highness.”

“Jeez. I only asked if you had a plan.”

“No! Yes! No, I don't. I’m working on it. _¡Cállate!_”

“What?”

“Shut up, let me think!”

Jesse turned to Hanzo and shrugged. Hanzo gave him a small, tired smile and walked closer to the window.

* * *

Short, red hills with little patches of green were in front of them. Some buttes were towering over the ground on the left.

Suddenly an enormous cyan bubble expanded from the top of the tallest butte.

“Jesse, Sombra. On our left.”

“What the hell..?”

“...”

As they watched in awe, an Overwatch jet attempted to pass through the bubble. It crushed on it like it hit solid rock.

Sombra jumped off her chair.

“I think I know who made this...”

“Yea? Who?”

“Symmetra... She’s ex-Overwatch, now on the run. What is she doing here?”

“Doesn’t matter. Would she help us?” Jesse was already angling the transport towards the buttes.

“She’s our best shot.” Sombra ran to the hall, barking orders. “Jesse, cancel our cloaking! Amélie, Hanzo, I need you on the roof! Hana and Brigitte! Get Ashe and go to the front!”

“Wha-” Hana raised her head confused.

“NO TIME TO TALK, GO!”

“Sombra?” Amélie was reluctant to leave Ashe.

“Can you shoot the pilots of the jets?”

“WHAT?!” Hana was looking at them like they where crazy.

“If they get in range, yes.”

“WHAAAT?!”

“Hana, come.” Brigitte picked up the still unresponsive Ashe.

“Didn’t you heard them? They’ve gone crazy!”

“You should hear the stories Rein was telling me about Ms Amélie. That’s nothing for her.”

It took Hana a few seconds to close her mouth, but she followed Brigitte.

“CLOAKING IS OFF!” Jesse screamed from the cockpit.

“Good!” Sombra’s cybernetics were now glowing purple all over her body, charging and executing unknown commands. “Hanzo, can you hit any missiles that they set towards us?”

“Yes.”

“OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?!” Apparently, Hana could still hear them.

* * *

The cool air that was hitting his back was quite pleasant. Hanzo was on the roof of the transport, sending arrows to the multiple missiles that were homing in on them. A trail of black smoke was behind them, remnants of the previous missiles he had stopped.

Behind him, Amélie was on her knee, slowly tracking the jets through the scope of her sniper rifle. Two times she had pressed the trigger and two jets had lost their pilots. Seconds later they had dropped uncontrollably to the ground.

As he waited for the next wave of missiles, he took another look around. The cyan bubble was still a minute or two away, but a small opening had formed in front of the transport. On his right, the buttes were they had spent a few peaceful days. On his left, short hills and sparse vegetation. Above those hills, he noticed a dark cloud. As he looked, some of the black dots broke off the rest for a second.

“Amélie! What's that on our left?”

She turned the scope there immediately.

“Drones! With mounted machine guns!”

Rockets he could hit. Bullets were too much.

“How far?” he asked as he nocked three more arrows.

“About 1500 meters!” She moved the scope away from the drones and shot another jet that got too close.

“Ignore them! We’re almost there!” Sombra’s voice came from the open door below him.

He released the arrows from his bow, exploding three more missiles. He immediately grabbed three more from the slowly emptying quiver on his back.

* * *

The red, setting sun turned a shade blue as they passed through the opening in the cyan bubble. It closed behind them immediately, putting a sudden stop to the bullets and rockets that were on their tail.

The transport flew in a circle around the rock to reduce its speed, then landed near the edge. At the centre, near a contraption that looked like some sort of portal, the woman that Sombra called Symmetra was doing some weird hand motions. Hanzo felt the bubble closing in on them slowly. He jumped to the ground. The others got out of the transport and all walked towards the woman, Ashe holding tightly on Amélie’s hand and walking close.

“One, two, four, six, seven... But no big guy so it should be fine.” Symmetra was murmuring as they got close.

“You're Symmetra, right? What are you doing here?” Sombra took the lead.

“Oh.” Symmetra turned her attention to Sombra. “You know me, good. I’m here with an offer, but I think it would be best if I explained later.” She pointed to the sky, where the drones had surrounded the bubble, unloading on its surface, trying to break through.

“Yea, sure. But how’d you find us?” Jesse asked.

“We have connections in Overwatch’s communication units. When they got your location, we did too.” She looked to the side. “Well, a few minutes later, but still.”

“We? Who else is with you?”

She rolled her eyes impatiently.

“Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Tracer. You know them, right? I’ll bring you to them.” She pointed intensely at the bubble, where cracks were beginning to form. “We’ll talk later, go through the teleporter. NOW!”

So they did. The sounds from the explosions faded as Hanzo walked into the light. For a while, he couldn’t see or hear anything. Then darkness.  
Before his eyes could adjust to the lack of light, he heard loud, hearty laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't mess up the Spanish lines. Please, correct me if I'm wrong.  
I searched for the translation of "fucking hell" and multiple sites gave me "Maldito infierno" as a close translation. If that phrase is something that's not being used in Spanish speaking countries, let me know.  
Same deal for "¡Cállate!".


	2. Enlistment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _♫ Getting high, ♫ _   
_♫ Getting high, ♫ _   
_♫ Getting high on <strike>humans</strike> writing. ♫ _

  
Two days had passed since they escaped from Overwatch’s claws in Utah. Ashe had composed herself by now, although there were times that she exited her room with red eyes. McCree was also distraught by the loss. He was hiding it well but late at night, Hanzo had woken up, hearing soft sobs. Hana was also quieter than usual, feeling guilty. Between reuniting with families and old friends, no one else seemed particularly devastated by Bob’s loss.

“- so that’s the situation.” Symmetra finished her explanation and looked at the group before her.

They were all cooped up in the biggest room of the European Resistance Base. Symmetra was leaning at the door, observing their reactions. Hanzo did the same from the back corner, even though he was certain that most people in the room had already learned what was going on.

Lena and Emily were talking quietly with Amélie and Ashe. A small kid was on Brigitte’s shoulders, munching on her ear with tiny teeth. A girl, no more than five, was trying to climb up her arm. This was her fifth attempt. Brigitte didn’t seem to mind and was talking with her parents in Swedish. Hana was sitting near them, making loose braids on a golden-haired girl. Sombra was sitting cross-legged in the front, her cybernetics still glowing purple. Hanzo was suspecting that she hadn’t slept since Utah. At the back, near Hanzo, McCree was trying to keep quiet the three young boys that were fighting about who would wear the “cool cowboy hat” first. Two girls in their early teens were sitting with Reinhardt at the other corner. Reinhardt and one of the girls were dozing off, but the other was visibly fascinated with Symmetra’s story and was waiting for more.

Lena was the first to break the unruly murmuring in the room.

“So we all know were we, that’s nice, but why exactly did you seek us all out?”

Symmetra looked uncomfortable as she turned to Torbjörn and Ingrid.

“Maybe it would be preferable if the kids didn’t hear the rest? I don’t know if you’d want them to hear the rest.”

“Right.” Ingrid got up and unlatched the kid from Brigitte’s head. The kid immediately began eating her hair. “Come on, let’s go see the diggers. Maybe they found some dirt that we can play on.”

The girl that was climbing Brigitte and the boys who were fighting for the ownership of the hat were quick to gather around Ingrid. Hana finished the braid and sent the girl to them. Reinhardt got up, carrying the sleeping girl on his one arm and gently pulling the other by the hand.

“I’ll come with you. It’s been ages since I made a good sandcastle.”

“There’s no sand here. Only dirt and rocks.” The older girl said, displeased that they were dragging her away from Symmetra’s story.

“Is that so? Well, then,” he paused, pretending that he was thinking about it. “I always wanted to make miniatures though. Oh, I know! We can make Stonehenge with tiny rocks!”

“Ugh...”

* * *

Symmetra tied and untied her hands nervously. The room had fallen silent with the departure of the kids. Lena was quick to break that silence.

“Alright. So. Why did you seek us out?”

Symmetra stopped fidgeting.

“For different reasons. One that applies to most of you, is that you are known ex-Overwatch from an age that Overwatch was not feared. Others got here only because you were close to our main targets. We don’t have any specific requests for you, but your help would be appreciated nonetheless.” She took a deep breath and continued. “Mr Lindholm, we needed you to build us the excavators and set defences in case of a breach. The fame of your name made you a prime candidate, it will help to boost the public’s perception when we go public. But you already know that, I’m just mentioning it for the others.” She turned to Lena. “Ms Oxton, we also looked for you because of your name but what we ask is a bit different.”

“What’d you need?” Lena asked carefully.

“To become the head of Overwatch when we take down Morrison.”

“Sorry, come again?”

“You were the closest to Winston, arguably the best commander Overwatch ever had. If not the best, definitely the noblest. We want you to restore his values to the organization.”

A shudder went up Lena’s spine and Emily placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

“That’s... Why- Wait, hold on, what about Rein? He’s older and more experienced. Torb too, why not one of them?”

“They both refused us. Ms Oxton? We are just asking. You can simply refuse. We’re not going to force you.” Symmetra sighed. “Lúcio will take over if you refuse. Just, please think about it before you make your decision?”

“Alright. Okay. I’ll think about it. Sure. I can do that.”

“Thank you. Take your time.” She turned to Amélie. “Ms... Guillard..? Lacroix?“ she said with uncertainty.

“Soon to be Ashe.” Ashe jumped in, adding to Symmetra’s confusion.

“Ash? Are you... going to combust?”

“Ashe. With ‘e’ at the end. As in Elisabeth Caledonia Ashe. She’s saying that Amélie is her wife.” Brigitte was happy to explain.

“Eli, I love you, but Amélie Ashe sounds ridiculous. It’s like I have two first names.” Amélie said smiling.

“I know. It would be a great conversation starter!”

“No, not really.”

“It does sound a bit dumb,” McCree said from the back.

Ashe turned to answer but Hana jumped at the chance to mess with McCree before her.

“Of course the king of dumbassness would know.”

“A’ight. Looky here, you rude little gremlin-”

“I thought Ingrid took all the children out, Jesse, Hana. Did she forget you two?” Torbjörn interrupted him. “This is supposed to be a serious meeting and Satya was talking. Let her continue.”

Symmetra gave him a thankful smile and turned to Amélie.

“So, we wanted Ms... Um... I’m sorry, how I’m supposed to call you?”

“Just Amélie is fine.”

“Right. Ms Amélie. The world knows you as the best assassin alive. I believe you want to put that behind you, but we would like you to take on one final target.”

The room fell dead silent. Symmetra was hesitant to say the name, but everyone here knew who the Resistance wanted dead. He was the leader and driving force of Overwatch. Threat of nuclear destruction was the knife that he had used, and still did, to threaten the world into submission. As far as anyone knew, he was the only one that had the launch codes. If he was out of the picture, Overwatch’s suffocating grip would be no more.

Torbjörn was the one that broke the silence.

“Is he really that far gone?”

“We have reliable information that Overwatch has been supplying fanatical terrorist groups with weapons. Presumably so they can use whatever killings the terrorist commit as a justification of their own actions. The first of these terrorists hit the U.S. yesterday. Ten dead, thirty injured. Overwatch directed the media to sell it as a success of Overwatch’s rules. Saying that the death toll would be way higher and that the curfew and the surveillance Overwatch has forced is what saved them from even worse.”

“Maybe it wasn’t Jack that approved it? Another Overwatch higher up perhaps?” Lena asked hopefully.

“Sorry, Lena.” It was Sombra that spoke this time. “The supplies have been sent to these groups even before we came to London to talk to you. I didn’t say anything cause I thought we could hide away from this mess, but...” She shrugged. “Jack began this fearmongering at least a month ago. It is- Or was, I don’t have any current intel, one of the operations that he monitored very closely.”

“Well, that’s not the Jack I knew,” Torbjörn said quietly. “He changed a lot.”

“And I’m the only option for this?” Amélie asked.

“Yes, we have no other options. You weren’t only the most famous assassin. You were also the only one that was never caught. Overwatch has taken complete control of the world and that includes shadow organizations. You are our only hope to do this without countless casualties.”

“So there is another way?” McCree asked.

“We could gather all our current forces, about a thousand people, and charge the base he works in. It would be a slaughter and we might not even make it outside his door. That’s the other way.”

“What would the plan be if I agree?”

“We,” Symmetra pointed at herself and the people in the room, “will cause a distraction on whatever city he’s in. We hope that an assault of multiple ex-Overwatch agents will cause him to want to take a look himself. After all, he has worked closely with quite a few of you. If he doesn’t do that, we hope that the combined forces of you, Ms Ashe and Sombra’s, will suffice to break into the building and reach him.” she concluded.

“Couldn’t you just make a teleporter to his office or something?” Hana asked.

“Sadly, no. I need to be in eyesight of my designs when I create them for the first time.”

All eyes fell on Amélie. If any of Jack’s old friends had any objections, they were keeping silent for now, waiting for her answer. It took a long time for that answer to come and when Amélie spoke, her voice was steady and emotionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onemoreworktoreachtheendandi'mscared


End file.
